DE 43 10 960 A1 discloses a solenoid valve that is supplied from a fluid container under pressure and in which an inlet armature and an outlet armature that is arranged in a coaxial manner with respect to the inlet armature are spring-loaded. A resilient force must be overcome in order to close the inlet armature. Two magnetic coils that are arranged concentrically with respect to one another can be influenced with current so as to actuate the armature. The coils are separated from one another and can be controlled individually in a complex manner. The outlet armature is embodied in a pot-shaped manner and receives the cylindrical inlet armature in sections.